The present invention relates to window glazing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prefabricated window glazing gasket system which extends continuously around the perimeter of a window opening and serves both framing and sealing functions.
Conventionally, in a fixed lite window, glass or other flat panels are glazed into a metal or wood frame. Sealing against the entry of water and air is provided by a glazing compound or caulk, or by a preformed elastomeric gasket on each side of the glass or panel. Additionally, the perimeter of the window frame is caulked both inside and outside where the frame abuts the perimeter construction.
One useful glazing system utilizes elastomeric lockstrip or zipper gaskets mounted on metal frames. Sealing against the glass is provided by gasket lips against the locking strip. Sealing at the perimeter construction is provided, again, by a field applied caulking at the base of the frame on both the interior and exterior points of contact.
Another useful glazing system utilizes elastomeric lockstrip or zipper gaskets mounted in a reglet or receiver cast into the concrete perimeter of single or punched windows. While this system eliminates the need for an expensive jobsite fabricated window frame and the inherent wet sealants, its usefulness is limited because the reglet or receiver must be precast in the concrete perimeter of the window opening.
Lockstrip glazing systems of syntheric rubber offer certain advantages over other systems. For example, synthetic rubber requires almost no maintenance and yet is long lasting. Synthetic rubber also provides a thermal break to give better temperature insulation characteristics to the window system. Furthermore, synthetic rubber will dampen vibration and insulate the building interior from outside noise. Thus, it would be desirable to provide these benefits economically in buildings with fixed glazing in punched openings without precast reglets or receivers.
It would also be desirable to provide a glazing system which is easily installed. At the present time, most glazing systems involve relatively complex frames which must be field fabricated at the job site to the exact size of each window opening in a labor intensive procedure. Each window must be measured separately and numerous metal or wood parts must be individually cut and installed around the window perimeter to provide a window frame. The window pane is then set in place in the frame, glazing stops are installed, and then the window perimeter must be sealed, for example, by caulking on both interior and exterior sides. Caulking is a labor intensive procedure which is often imperfectly done leading to leakage.
In accordance with the window glazing system of the present invention, an elongated elastomeric gasket is prefabricated so that it can be easily installed at the job site on any type of window perimeter such as concrete, metal, wood, block, etc. The gasket provides both the window frame and the window seal so that the complex field fabricated frames of conventional window glazing systems are not necessary. The resulting glazing system has the advantages of vibration damping, zero maintenance, thermal break, and sound isolation. Furthermore, the amount of labor required for installation is substantially less than that required for a conventional window glazing system. These and other advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.